In the process of securing multi-strand steel cables to trees, power poles and the like, it is often necessary to secure one pole to another or to stabilize a tree in order to prevent it from falling over. This is accomplished generally by attaching one end of a cable to the tree or pole to be supported and securing the other end of the cable to some other object. The mechanics of attaching the cable to a tree or pole present technical difficulties in the field. Multi-strand cables are typically attached to the tree or utility pole by attaching a J-hook or lag bolt that is screwed into the tree or pole. A thimble and a preformed wrap are then attached to the J-hook. Also, a steel cable can be bent around the J-hook and the thimble secured with bulldog clips. As an alternative, the steel cable is attached using eyebolts installed through the tree or pole and secured in like manner. These known attachment methods require multiple parts to secure the steel cable in place and are difficult to use in close quarters such as when the trees are close together and when operating well above ground level.